Things Ain't Always What They Seem
by Joshpro8423
Summary: Ten years after the mysterious disappearance of the entire population of Central Park Zoo, a penguin team of paranormal investigators decide to film the first episode of their show at this allegedly haunted zoo. But, when the strange happenings escalate, they will have to uncover what really happened there. Inspired by Batmanskipper's "All that's left".
1. Introduction

_**Things Ain't Always What They Seem**_

_A classic ghost story, with a twist..._

**Some Info:**  
This story was inspired by one of my favourite authors, Batmanskipper. The Halloween special story, All that's left, has given me great ideas so, I am here to see if I can make my own version. Thanks to Batmanskipper, if you're reading this, for that awesome story! Now, on to my usuals.

**Summary:**  
Ten years after the mysterious disappearance of the entire population of Central Park Zoo, a penguin team of paranormal investigators decide to film the first episode of their show at this allegedly haunted zoo. But, when the strange happenings escalate, they will have to uncover what really happened there. Inspired by Batmanskipper's "All that's left".

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own _The Penguins of Madagascar_. It belongs to _Tom McGrath_, _Eric Daniels_, _DreamWorks Animation_ and _Nickelodeon_. I only own my OCs.

**Introduction:**  
_The Paranormal Adventures Crew_

So many things were going through his mind. He wanted to reconsider, but he had already told the whole world. He couldn't turn them down; his reputation would be ruined. He wanted to do so many things that he almost became indecisive. _"Why am I so naive!"_ he would tell himself again and again. But who knows? It may not be a bad of a place as they say.

Zack Thompson was the leader of a small group he had formed called The Paranormal Adventures Crew, or The Penguin PAC for short. Why penguin? The only reason was because the crew members, including Zack, were penguins. Yet again, why penguins? That started a few years ago, after the Revolution of the Animal Kingdom.

The Revolution of the Animal Kingdom wasn't really a violent revolution. It was only proclaimed that title when humans found out animals were smarter than they ever thought, acting almost human to be exact. They discovered this during an experiment they did on animals, which involved trying to figure out what they were saying. Apparently, the animal test subjects weren't very creative when they tried escaping by hacking the laboratory's mainframe while being observed.

The humans were astounded by this act that they asked the animal that hacked the mainframe, who was a Chinstrap Penguin, if he would kindly help them in the development of a translator in exchange for his freedom. Since animals are able to understand humans and not vice versa, he agreed with a nod and surprisingly to the humans, a handshake. Nobody but him knows if hacking the mainframe in plain sight was part of his plan or not.

A few months later, they created what is now called the Socializer. This was literally a translator that could translate any animal's speech into human words, or English as they call it. Having kept their word, they gave the penguin his freedom and is now well-known in Antarctica as 'the one who started it all'. After word got out and the Socializers were handed out, humans and animals managed to learn to get along and even become friends, after a few years of getting used to it.

Zoos before that kept animals as 'exhibits' are now homes for animals that lived in the humans' territory. Animals who lived in them had more privacy, as the habitats were made more secure and private. Humans still viewed the inhabitants, but the feeling changed to when you would visit a friend's home. Everyone, animals and human alike, were happy.

When do the Penguin PAC come in? Well, they came into view just a few years after the revolution. You see, eight years after the revolution, a small group of paranormal junkies who had recorded countless videos of themselves exploring supposedly haunted caves in Antarctica went viral, and they got a chance to make an official show that was offered to them by the humans. They accepted, of course.

The crew included Zack, a Classified Penguin or Classic Penguin, Danny Baldwin, a Chinstrap Penguin, and Loretta Hudgens, a Macaroni Penguin. Zack had experience and knowledge of the paranormal after that day he fell into one of the haunted caves when he was young. Danny, or Dan as he prefers it, was the expert in all the video equipment they used and Loretta, or Lori as she likes it, was great with working with the audio equipment. Together, they were the Penguin PAC.

They all had decided to start the first episode of their show, titled "Paranormal Adventures", in a zoo that had been closed down for almost ten years. It had been closed since two years before the revolution started. Through some hefty research, some rumors and a desire to explore the abandoned zoo, they decided that that would be a great place to jumpstart their show.

The abandoned zoo was a pretty famous one even before it was abandoned. It was locally known as Central Park Zoo, New York. Based on research they had done, the reason why they had closed it down was because all the animal inhabitants just disappeared all at once. Where they disappeared to, nobody knows.

After the revolution two years past the day it was shutdown, some humans and even some animals tried to see if they could restore it and make it a habitable place. However, anyone who had entered never came back out. From rumors being spread throughout the city of New York, the animals that had disappeared years ago haunt the zoo, and that anyone who entered, joined them.

"So, are we all ready for this?" asked Zack in a confident yet uneasy voice. Right now, the Penguin PAC was just outside the locked gates of Central Park Zoo. The humans were kind enough to give them a key for the locks, so getting in wouldn't be such a problem. What worried Zack was getting out.

Zack was the median of the group, Lori being shorter than him and Dan being taller. He had flat-top hairstyle that spiked upwards slightly. His beak was short and stubby and his flippers were no longer than his waistline. He had a dark shade of emerald in his eyes and he has a small scar on his left side from falling into the cave years ago. He also had a slight American accent.

Dan wore a scarlet red bandana over his head to hide the messy plumage that resided there. Some still stuck out, but it was better than nothing. His black beak was not too long nor too short and his flippers were past his waistline by a small amount. His eyes were ocean blue and he also had a slight American accent.

Lori was the shortest in the group, which sometimes helped in tight situations. She had a slight hourglass shape and decently sized, slender flippers. Her beak was short and her longer head feathers hung down no further than where her neck ended. Her eyes were a revision of an autumn's day; a warm shade of hazel. She also had what sounded like a smooth, English accent.

"You bet your tail feathers I am..." replied Lori as she got out some of the equipment from their penguin-sized van.

Zack went over to the locked gates and Dan gave him a boost so that he could unlock the gates. "I hope this place isn't too bad. I mean, it's just an abandoned zoo..." said Dan as Zack managed to remove the locks and chain.

"Yeah. Plus, I really don't think ghosts can keep someone stuck somewhere. We've seen plenty and none of them wanted us to stay for good..." assured Zack. The two males then grabbed some equipment from the van. "Hey Dan, do you think you can try to film everything? That way, we can just choose the best parts and some random ones more easily..."

Dan nodded and grabbed the professional, penguin-sized camera with a spotlight from the van. He turned it on and checked to make sure the tape was in. "Ok. Rolling in 3...2...1...Action!" He pressed the record button and aimed it at Zack.

"Action? I thought that was for movie scenes..." Dan didn't seem to hear Zack's comment before he faceflippered and signaled the crew to enter the eerie confines of the abandoned zoo.

_A/N: Ok, we are here with another story for the suspense fans! For those who love Batmanskipper's stories, here is my story inspired from one of them. Don't worry Batmanskipper, I will change the story, but some references from the one you made will be used differently, so I hope you don't mind. So, I am thanking you for that story for credit. R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Five words. Sorry for delay; let's begin…_

**Chapter 1:**

_Starting Out_

The gates creaked open as the crew entered the creepy silence of the zoo. There was litter everywhere, and the lights from the lamp posts were not functioning, plunging the zoo into the dark of the night. Dan turned the camera's spotlight on and they searched for a good place for their base camp.

"I say we set up camp at the penguin habitat. It's right smack dab in the middle of the zoo so it's perfect..." suggested Lori. The trio then trudged their way through the litter, dust and muck to get to the penguin habitat in the center of the zoo. It didn't look like much now; the water in the pool was drained and the concrete ice flow was cracked and chipped at the corners.

"Uh, how are we getting over this fence?" asked Dan, pointing at the two feet high metal fence that kept the penguins from escaping. Zack did a faceflipper and sighed.

"We need to find another way around. Or, maybe we could just set it up right here..." Zack suggested, gesturing the spot between the penguin habitat and the otter habitat. Lori and Dan nodded and proceeded to set up the equipment. They took out some spotlights first so the could see what they were doing.

"Perfect. Ok, let's start by doing some EVPs from each of the habitats..." Zack suggested when they finished setting up camp. (A/N: An EVP is an abbreviation for Electronic Voice Phenomena, just so you know. It is a voice unheard by the naked ear but can be captured using magnetic voice recorders)

Lori sat down on the penguin-sized chair and put on a pair of headphones attached to a laptop. "Alright guys. I'll be right here to notify you if I hear anything..." she said. Any audio and video that their equipment receives can be listened to and watched live by Lori through the laptop. They also had set up a single static night vision camera at base camp just so she has an extra pair of eyes.

Zack and Dan nodded before checking the signal on their walkie talkie. Their voice buzzed through Lori's talkie and she nodded in approval. "Let's try the penguin habitat first, shall we? Just so Lori won't feel so lonely..." Zack said with a small grin on his beak. Lori just rolled her eyes and the two males went around to find an opening to the penguin habitat.

"Well, I think this is big enough for the camera to fit, don't you think?" asked Zack. They wandered around the fence and found one part that was bent apart, making an opening big enough for the camera to fit through.

"We still need something to cross the pool with..." replied Dan. They looked around for something they could use to get across and found a wooden plank not too far from where they were. "How about that?" asked Dan as he pointed at it.

"That's perfect. Put the camera down and help me with it..." said Zack. They went over to it and helped place it between flooring after the fence and the concrete ice flow. "Great, let's go..."

The two then crossed the plank and sat on the concrete ice flow. The only thing that was left on it was an old rusty fishbowl with a fish skeleton in it. "Ugh, this is how they feed the penguins here before? Just dump their fish here?" observed Dan.

"Ok, let's begin..." Zack then took out a voice recorder that was nearly as big as him. He pressed the small, red record button and they began.

"Is there anybody here with us?" asked Zack aloud so the recorder could hear. He gave a few moments of silence so any answer captured on the recorder will be heard. "If there is anyone here, can you give us a sign of your presence?" More silence fell between the two.

"Lori, did you catch anything?" asked Zack as he turned the recorder off. Lori just shook her head. "Well, I guess we're going to another habitat..." Zack and Dan then got up to leave, when a small flash of light behind them stopped them in their tracks.

"What was..._fish sticks_..." Dan said in disbelief as they gazed at where the light came from. The two, plus Lori, were surprised with what they saw. The rusty old fishbowl where the fishbone was in was now replaced with a shiny new fishbowl containing a small fresh tuna. "Was that...a sign?" asked Dan.

Zack slowly and carefully inched his way towards the fishbowl, to check if he was seeing things. He picked the fish up and inspected it. "This is fresh tuna. It's completely edible, I think..." he said turning to face Dan. Then, another bright light originating from the same place occurred, causing Zack to look back at the fish in complete and utter surprise.

"Fish and chips, it's back to normal again!" Zack let go of the once fresh tuna which had turned back into a fish skeleton. The shiny new bowl had also changed back to its original rusty form.

"Whoa..." Dan said, lost for words. Lori just looked on in disbelief, but she didn't manage to catch it change either.

"Dan! Please tell me you got that on camera!" Zak asked. He instinctively went over to Dan and they watched a reply of the camera's recording. When they came to when it happened, the camera was not pointing in the right direction.

"Perfect! We didn't catch that! Now how are we supposed to try and debunk it?" Zak griped. He turned to Lori but she too shook her head in response, showing she didn't catch anything.

"Well, I think we should pretend that didn't happen, since we have no proof of it," suggested Dan. "Let's just get this over with before anything else happens."

Zak took a few moments to process everything that had happened from the past few minutes. He nodded his head in approval to Dan's suggestion and they headed out the penguin habitat. "Let's see if we can get anything from the other habitats instead," he finally said.

_A/N: Yeah, pretty short chapter, but if you read the story this was inspired from, you'll notice a reference of it here. I thought it was pretty good, thus the reason why I added it. Anywho, that's all for now, so R&R if you have any questions on the ghost hunting words and sequences you want to clarify._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Paranormal?_

Hours went by as we explored the abandoned zoo. And each time, nothing. We get nothing but our own voices, static and other nightly sounds. There were some moments where we thought we heard or saw something, but as always, we had no proof of it. This is one of our hardest lockdowns as of yet.

Dan and I got tired getting nothing so many times that we decided to just relax a bit at base camp. Lori was practically asleep when we got there; she was slumped over the laptop with her headphones still on.

I put on flipper on her shoulder and she instantly turned to look at me. "I'll take it from here, Lori. Go and have a few winks. You need it," I told her. She simply nodded, took the headphones off and entered the tent we had set up for anyone who wanted to take a short nap.

So, I sat in the chair and put the headphones on, ready to listen to any audio captured by the other static night vision cameras we set up at the different habitats. Dan decided to watch all the video we got so far on his camera to see if we missed anything.

"You know Dan," I started. "The rumors of this place doesn't seem to be all that true, don't you think?"

"You mean about the hauntings?" I nodded. "Well, I don't know what to say for that, but if they are true, we should have seen something by now."

As if on queue, a scream was heard from the distance. We jumped out of their feathers and turned around to look for its source. "What in Antarctica's name was that!" I exclaimed. I gestured to Dan to get the camera ready and follow me.

"Uh, we'll be back in a bit Lori," Dan said to the tent before pursuing me after I ran off to the lemur habitat. "Wait for me Zack!" Dan called out.

We arrived just outside the habitat, only to find no one there. "Maybe it came from inside," I suggested. We then entered through the collapse in the brick wall that faced towards the chimpanzee habitat. We searched through the place, and as thought, there was no sign of anybody being around.

"Hey, what's this?" Dan asked himself when he searched in the habitat's...fruit bar? He bent down and picked up a piece of paper. On it was a picture of a half-shaded, flat-headed penguin and a coloured-in otter. Both looked sad, the otter had tears in her eyes and there was a small picture of a broken heart next to the two.

"What is it Dan? What did you find?" I asked him. He passed me the piece of paper and I studied it a bit. Both were coloured or shaded in lightly, suggesting they are not completely solid. Pictures of ghosts perhaps? "Where'd this come from?" I asked him.

"Right here." He pointed to an area of the floor he stood on. I looked over and noticed something shiny in the darkness of the table. I took Dan's camera and shone the light upon it, revealing a small pool of...fresh blood.

"Gah! What the fish!" I yelped, nearly dropping the camera. "Why the fish is there fresh blood here?!" I asked Dan. I then noticed there wasn't just the pool of blood, but a trail of bloody, bird-like footprints heading in the direction of...

Another scream echoed the zoo, this time a rather familiar, female one. "LORI!"

I shoved the camera into Dan's flippers before dashing back to base camp. I ran as fast as my tiny penguin legs could, crude thoughts running through my mind as I turned the corner to the penguin habitat. I was shocked to see what I find.

The spotlights were smashed, the static night vision camera had toppled over, the tent was all torn up and laptop screen was cracked. What was worse was that Lori was nowhere in sight.

"Lori!" I called out, trying to see if she was still nearby. I couldn't even explain it. Poltergeist? Mugs? Rabid dogs? I searched through my mind for any possible explanation for the carnage that just occurred. I didn't want to think that she was gone.

_She was my fiancé-to-be._

I went straight for the laptop. Cracked or not, I went ahead and replayed the live footage from the night vision camera to try and figure out what might have done this and where Lori may be. I squinted my eyes as I tried to read the time signature to rewind it to just a few minutes before we came.

When I played it, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but when I got to about four minutes before we came, I could barely see through the cracks of the screen what seemed to be a misty figure moving past the camera. Then, the sound of a zipper being opened sounded at the same time I saw the zipper on the tent open in the video. I was taken aback.

"What the heck?" I asked myself, nervously watching the cracked screen as another misty figure passed by in front of the camera. Then, I saw Lori...float out the tent! A yelp was then heard as she fell to the ground halfway out the tent.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed, telling me that I reached the part where I noticed her do so. She then stumbled to get up and made a run for the Kangaroo habitat. I also noticed that the two figures were...punching each other?

Moving clouds of mist zoomed past the camera as sounds of punching echoed through. In a blink of an eye, the place got thrashed as the two continued their brawl. The camera then toppled over, which was when the small sound of pitter patter caused the two forms to flee in different directions; one of them straight to where Lori was headed.

I watched as I came into view, but even though my foot was blocking the camera, the small glint of something shiny under the table caught my eye. Nervously, I slowly looked under the table, ignoring my inner voice telling me not to.

"Gah!" I fell back on the chair, shocked at the discovery of the shiny object.

It was a fruit knife, blood outlining the sharp edge and painting the wooden handle with its crimson red. I looked like it came from that habitat I was at before; the lemur habitat.

"Wh...wh..." I mumbled as I tried piecing the puzzle together, only to find that I was missing a few pieces. Then, the approaching sound of pitter patter startled me as I looked to my right.

"Zack...what...hap..." I gave a sigh of relief when I noticed it was Dan, camera still in flipper. "Whoa...Did a tornado pass through our camp?" he joked seriously.

"I don't know, but Lori's missing, and I think she went to the Kangaroo habitat," I answered, still in shock from finding that bloodied knife.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I did!" I instantly replied. "And I think it wanted to hurt Lori!" Dan gave me a look; a look of fear.

"R-really? How do you know it wanted to hurt her?" he asked. I looked back towards where the knife was, telling him to see for himself. He stepped slowly towards the table and looked under.

"Holy salmon..." he said, the camera slipping out his flippers and onto the floor. He just stared at the knife like how I did.

I turned to look at him, seeing the fear in his eyes. _"Dan,"_ I said, catching his attention. _"We need to find Lori."_

_A/N: I decided to make a slight pairing here just to make things more interesting. So, hope you all enjoyed and yes, I didn't put in an author's note at the first part, so thanks to the reviewers! R&R!_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to try something out and use two extra spaces for changes in POVs so I don't have to put the thingy for it. That also makes it so that you have to guess whose POV it is. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3:**

_Things Start Heating Up_

I quickly ran to the Kangaroo habitat as soon as I saw the ghostly figures. I didn't manage to get my flashlight, so I was literally left in the dark. I was just completely frightened and shocked from seeing those figures.

I squeezed my way into the habitat through a crack I saw Zack and Dan enter from before and ran for the hay bales. I breathed heavily, at times with some wheezing, as I tried to calm down.

_"What were those things?"_ I asked myself in my head. My mind was still in a daze from being woken up so abruptly by things that I could only classify as...

_Ghosts._

My heart skipped a beat when the sound of thuds made itself known behind me. I held my breath, closed my eyes and covered my ear holes as I didn't want to know what - or who - that is.

A soft, whisper-like voice then said something like, _**"Oi! Who goes there?"**_ in a thick Australian accent. _**"Show yourself you wallaby!"**_

I didn't know if I should check who it was, as it might be one of the animal security guards. But, come to think of it, there shouldn't be anyone else here but us.

Taking my chances, I slowly poked my head out from behind the hay bales. Forgetting the fact that I didn't want to be discovered, I yelped when I say a moving form of a kangaroo's skeleton.

_**"Get out of my habitat**_**!"** it said, making its way towards me. Out of instinct, I started running from it, but it was moving so fast that it managed to kangaroo-kick me straight into a wall.

As my consciousness started fading away, I saw another cloudy figure loom over me. I felt something warm wrap itself under me, lifting me up. Then it was dark.

"Come on Dan. I saw her go this way!" I said as we started for the Kangaroo habitat after we regained our courage and composure. It seemed that Lori had left behind her flashlight, so now I was using it, pointing the small circle of light to try and uncover any clues of where she might be. I asked Dan to try and preserve his camera's spotlight battery by keeping it off, so this flashlight would help nonetheless.

As we headed for the habitat, we couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being watched, making me look around at empty places often. Dan had no luck in doing so either and was visibly shaking.

We needed to record everything, even with what's happening now, so that...if we didn't make it, whoever finds Dan's camera will know what went on here. If we did make it out alive, then I guess we'll have one heck of a story.

I poked my head through the gap in the wall of the Kangaroo habitat, only to see the kangaroo's skeleton had moved from behind the bushes to in front of the hay bales.

_And that freaked me out a bit._

What scared me that most was after I entered the habitat, and then Dan followed after, only to smack the side of the camera on the walls of the gap. I was taken by surprise when the skeleton started moving on its own!

_**"Oi!"**_ it said with a thick Australian accent and a soft voice. It sounded like he was screaming at us, but his volume contradicted that. _**"What are you nellies doing in my habitat! Get out!"**_

I almost screamed when it actually stood up at least five penguins taller than me and started its rage-induced charge. I quickly pushed Dan back out before running out myself. Luckily, I narrowly missed getting my tail feathers kicked by an angry pile of kangaroo bones by mere seconds.

_**"Yeah you better run you wallabies! This is my turf!"**_ I heard it say before I heard it hop away.

I took a few seconds to process what I just saw. "What...in the heck...was that?! THAT THING DIDN'T MOVE WHEN WE WERE THERE BEFORE!" I yelled in shock. I couldn't figure anything out. No rational explanation could fit what had just occurred. And, for those few moments, I was indecisive.

I woke up with a massive headache. My body was aching all over and I felt drained. I looked around the place to see an unfamiliar, dark room. It looked like an old bunker, complete with cobwebs and giant piles of dust.

I reached up to touch my head, only to find out that it had been bandaged up. I felt around it and flinched when I touched the back of my head.

_It was bleeding slightly._

Then the earlier events started flooding back in. The ghostly figures, the Kangaroo skeleton, being kicked into the wall and then passing out. It all came back.

I swiveled my feet out from where I lay and saw that I was in some sort of carved-out bunk bed. There were four of these; I was in the bottom one. Four occupants I guessed.

I heard slight voices somewhere else in the room. They were very soft; almost like whispers. I set my feet on the cold, dusty floor and tried standing up. I still felt a bit woozy after being knocked out, I so swayed slightly as I tried to keep myself from falling down.

When I looked around at the dark surroundings, I saw a few homey features, like a television and a table made from a piece of plywood on top of some cider blocks. There were portholes that served as windows, and I wondered if I could see where I was if I looked through them. There was also a ladder beside me where a plaque that prized a huge fish hung beside it. It read:

_Private's 1st Prize._

I turned towards a metal door on my left where the voices came from. It sounded like a few people were arguing about something, but it was softer than how it should be.

I slowly made my way to the door and pressed my ear hole against it to see if I could make out what they were saying.

_**"You shouldn't have brought her here!"**_ I heard a stern sounding male voice say. _**"She could be trouble you know!"**_

I heard no response before the same voice continued, sounding like he was answering a question that was whispered to him. _**"Yes go out there! You brought her here, so you have to bring her back to where she came from,"**_ he said sternly. _**"That's an order."**_

With another wisp of silence, I got nailed on my face when the door opened up. I stumbled back and fell onto the dusty floor, the dust filling the air around me.

I coughed as the dust obscured my view of the figure that opened the door in my face. When it settled, I started moving backwards towards the wall as the figure was not what I expected.

_It was that ghostly figure from before._

"AAH! DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed, blocking my face with my flippers and rolling up into a ball.

_**"Whoa, missy! We won't hurt you!"**_ another figure said in a soft voice; it was the voice I heard from behind the door. I looked up to see another ghostly figure, and I continued freaking out.

A flipper around my beak ceased my screaming. To my surprise, it felt warm. I looked back at the two; they were penguins. The one holding my beak was a small, Classified Penguin like Zack. I could see that he was a bit chubby despite the fact that he was half visible and smoky. The other penguin had a flat head and was a bit taller than the first. He too, was a Classified Penguin.

The round penguin put a flipper to his beak without a word, and I nodded slowly. He wanted me to keep quiet. Then, he let go of his grip, letting me stare at them open-beaked. "Who are you?"

"LORI! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled, hoping she would her me, wherever she was. We kept looking around the Kangaroo habitat and even the other habitats near it to see if she was hiding out somewhere there. It was now an hour past midnight, and we haven't had any luck finding her since she ran off half an hour ago.

_"Come on Lori. Where are you?"_ Then, I heard what sounded like the soft booming of music from somewhere in the zoo. Dan noticed it too, as he was looking around as well for the source of the music.

"Where is it coming from?" Dan asked me. We listened a bit more carefully and tried to trace the sound to its source.

"There!" I said, pointing at the lemur habitat.

Dan gave me a grave look. "Isn't that...where we f-found the blood?" he asked, his voice quivering with fear. I simply nodded before looking back in the direction of the lemur habitat.

"If Lori's there," I started without removing my gaze at the habitat. "Then we have to make sure she's safe. I promised her I would."

"I know you did," Dan replied truthfully. "And I respect that."

I turned to face him and gave him a smile. "Thanks," I said. He was always a good and loyal friend, and that was the part of Dan that I adored. It was the main reason why he became my best friend.

We took one last moment to mentally prepare ourselves for what might come before we made our way to the lemur habitat to find Lori.

_A/N: Yay! More madness as we continue on in this haunted zoo! I can already predict that you all know what's going on in the lemur habitat, so yeah. I also made the parts where the 'spirits' talk both italic and bolded so you can tell. Oh, a bit of explanation of the parts where she gets surprised that they felt warm; spirits are usually cold. Well, if you've read Batmanskipper's one, which this one is inspired from, then you may know the whole story already, but this has more twists than that. So, till next time, PEACE and of course R&R!_


End file.
